User blog:TheAmazingBBP/Onslaught Ideas
I love Onslaught. LOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IT. And I think it is unfair that they included 4 maps. They should have put more maps in there. I will list the map, what type of gameplay it is like, where the bases should be, as well as what vehicles/emplacements should be there. I will aso list any scripted infantry to be there (Basically enemy recons and certain RPG Soldiers). Arica Harbor Arica Harbor is similar to Valparaiso in terms of gameplay. There should be 4 bases: One at the Border Patrol, one at the Town, one at the Bridge, and one at the Contruction site. The US Deployment won't change. Spawn There will be a Humvee with a .50 cal and an Abrams tank here, available to the player. Base 1 A Kornet and a KORD will be positioned here, and a BMD-3 will arrive when the initial opposition is killed. A Recon with an SV98 will be in the tower at the top of the hill, and an RPG soldier will be in the tower at the back gate leading to the town. When the base is captured, a Humvee with a .50 cal, a Humvee with a TOW Launcher, and a Quad Bike spawn here. Base 2 A QLZ Grenade launcher and a window-mounted KORD will be positioned here, as well as a CAV buggy that spawns upon leaving Base 1, and a Vodnik 4WD that arrives when the base is captured. When the base is captured, 2 Humvees, one with a .50 Cal and the other with a TOW Launcher spawn here. Base 3 A Bulletproofed KORD appears here, as well as a Kornet Launcher and a second BMD that arrives when the base is captured. This base spawns two Quad bikes when Captured. Base 4 This base spawns a Vodnik and a CAV Buggy, which both attack the player upon arrival. The base has a Bulletproofed KORD and a QLZ Grenade Launcher, and when the Vodnik and CAV are destroyed, an Mi-24 Hind spawns and attacks the player with the 30mm cannon and a window-fired RPG. A Recon unit with an SV98 and an RPG troop is present at the roof of the construction building. When captured, your team wins the game. Port Valdez This map will be similar to Isla Inocentes, albeit with more vehicles. There are 3 bases: The Office Site, the Harbor, and the Comms Depot. The US Spawn is at the Construction Site. Spawn The Spawn has an M3A3 Bradley, a Blackhawk Helicopter, and two Quad bikes, available for the player to use. Base 1 The first base has a KORD MG and a Kornet TOW Launcher. Two RPG soldiers are present on the roof of the office building. A BMD AA will attack the player upon leaving the spawn, and a T-90 will attack the player when the base is captured. When captured, the base will spawn an M1A2 Abrams and an M3A3 Bradley. Base 2 This base has a Kornet Launcher, a Zeus AA Gun (ZU-23-2), and a Bulletproofed KORD. This base will spawn a BMD and a T-90 upon arrival, and an Mi-28 Havoc will attack the player when the first group of enemies, including the BMD and T90, have been neutralized. This base will spawn an AH-64 Apache and an M3A3 Bradley when captured. Base 3 This base has a Bulletproofed KORD and a QLZ Launcher. Two recon units are on the large building, one with an SV98, the other with a T88 Sniper. Upon arrival, a BMD and a Vodnik will attack the player, and an Mi-24 will attack the player and land to drop troops off when the BMD has been neutralized. The Mi-24 can be hijacked in this mission, by shooting the pilot and gunner while the Mi-24 is on the helipad. When this base is captured, you win the game. Laguna Presa This map will possess the gameplay of Valparaiso, but with a little more water-based gameplay. There are 3 bases: One at the Waterfall, one at the Bridge, and one at Last Stand. The Spawn is at the Village. Spawn An M3A3 Bradley, a Quad Bike, and a Patrol Boat is preset here for the player to use. Base 1 There is a KORD MG and a Kornet missile launcher present here. A Recon unit with an SV98 is positioned on the hill overlooking the base. A BMD will attack the player when the base is captured. When captured, two patrol boats and a Humvee with a .50 Cal are available. Base 2 There is a Tower-mounted KORD, a bulletproofed KORD, and a TOW Launcher here. An enemy Recon with a T88 Sniper is in the tower. When capturing the base, a Mi-24 Hind will arrive to drop more troops in, and to attack the player. The Mi-24 can be hijacked in this mission by shooting the pilot and gunner while it is on the ground. When this base is captured, a Humvee with a .50 cal and a Humvee with a TOW Launcher will spawn here. If you successfully hijacked the Mi-24, then an Mi-24 will spawn here as well. Base 3 This base has a Bulletproofed KORD, a Kornet TOW Launcher, and a Zeus AA Gun. Multiple Recons with SV-98s are positioned in the rooftops and the surrounding hills. A CAV Buggy and a BMD will attack the player upon arrival, and a Hind and a Havoc will attack the player when the CAV and BMD have been destroyed. When this base is captured, your team wins the game. Heavy Metal This map is quite similar in gameplay to Atacama Desert. There are 3 bases: The TOW Defense, The UAV Station, and the RU Deployment. The Spawn is at the US Deployment. Spawn The US Deployment holds a CAV Buggy, an M3A3 Bradley, and an AH-64D. Road to Base 1 The Road to A itself has many enemies. 2 BMD-3s, one with an AA gun, will initially appear, followed by an Mi-24 Hind from which RPG soldiers rope into the area that would make up base C in Conquest. This Hind cannot be hijacked. Base 1 Base A has a Mounted Kornet Launcher and a Window-mounted KORD machine-gun. A sniper with an SV-98 sits on the hill to the right overlooking the base. A pair of Vodniks enter the area upon arrival, and a pair of T-90s arrive upon the deaths of all the Vodnik's crew. When the base is captured, it spawns an M3A3 Bradley, a Humvee with a TOW, and a Humvee with an XM312. Base 2 Base 2 has a window-mounted KORD, a QLZ-87 GL, and a ZU-23-2 AA gun. A T-90 will initially appear when arriving at the base. After capturing the base, an Mi-24 will arrive. This one can be hijacked or just shot down. When captured, this base will spawn a Humvee with a TOW. If the Hind was successfully hijacked, then it will spawn as well. If it was not, a Quad Bike will spawn instead. Base 3 Base 3 has a ZU-23-2 AA gun, a Shielded KORD, and a Kornet AT. A second Kornet sits in the tower overlooking the base. A sniper with an SV-98 sits in the nest overlooking the ZU-23-2. A BMD-3 will attack the player upon arrival, and an Mi-28 will arrive when the BMD has been destroyed. When this base is captured, your team wins the game. Other maps are: *Laguna Alta *Oasis *Harvest Day *White Pass *Cold War (I am telling you this because I must write these later.) Also, today, I sniped the gunner of the Havoc on Isla Inocentes (Onslaught mode) and the chopper still fell out of the sky :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Category:Blog posts